Come Back To Me
by HiddenEye
Summary: It was an accident, one he couldn't prevent it from happening. And years later, he was still full of regret. Jarida. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

The forest was eerily quiet that early in the morning. The usual chirp of the birds were absent as well as the morning glare from the sun. The ground was coated with fresh fluffy snow after the storm had gone at dawn, while the trees and plants were sprinkled delicately with the white substance that can remind one of the sugar on a delicious looking dessert. The forest glowed from the lack of light while the remainings of the fog hung upon the tall trees, turning the usual cheery light into something hauntingly beautiful.

Soft footsteps can be heard as they walked slowly, almost sadly, tainting the untouched snow with their footprints. Poofs of white smoke can be seen as he walked with his head bowed, a hood covered his face, hiding him from the world. A bunch of lilies was in one hand while his staff was in the other.

Today was one of those days, those days when the pain would hit full force in the chest, reminding him again and again that he could do nothing to stop what fate had done. It pained him to know that he was useless to do anything about it.

He walked out of the forest, leaving the dark beauty behind and made his way to his destination. His mind wondered to the days when they spend their times together. He remembered her flaring temper when he teased her, he remembered the sound of her laughter when he did something that pleases her so. He remembered the colour of her fiery hair as it lit up under the sun, the silky touch of her skin when he caressed her face, the softness of her lips when they kissed. He remembered everything about her, from the first day they first met until that dreadful day.

His heart clenched when the memories flashed through his mind, making him grit his teeth as he tried to calm the hectic beating of his heart. He could still smell the smoke and feel the scorching heat. He took a deep breath of the cool air, quickly erasing past events that had been haunting his mind.

He walked on the brick road, passing through the villagers and their houses as he made his way to the huge door. Once he was standing in front of it, he hesitated for a moment with a fist half way in the air when a memory of her opening the door for him flashed through his mind. He instantly demolished it and steeled himself, knocking the door after that. One of the maids answered. Giving one quick look at the man standing outside, she gave a small knowing smile and let him in.

He nodded in acknowledgement and walked ahead. More memories jumped inside his mind when he passed walked through the empty hallway, where they and their other friends had shared their adventures. Then he wondered how his friends were doing. Hiccup and Rapunzel would probably visit the DunBroch later in the afternoon.

Once he passed the kitchen and ignored the sympathy glances the staffs shot him, he went out of the door and walked down the hill.

He unlatched the small wooden gate and went inside. His eyes scanned the tomb stones, the names of the ancestors stared back at him. he walked slowly, not feeling the need to rush on this particular day. He remembered the day she showed him the place, she told him this was where the first king had died from an attack, he had struck the enemy with his sword and thought the enemy had died. But, unknown to him, the enemy had stood up and push his sword through his back with his last strength, and both of them died. The queen wanted a castle build near the place where her husband had so to be close with him, and as an honour.

He stopped walking and gazed down on the tomb stone he wanted to see. Ignoring the tears that threatened to fall, he kneeled down on the snow. He brushed away the white substance from the gray stone with his hand, then put the flowers on top of the stone. He pulled down his hood, revealing his tear-streaked face.

"Merida..."

His finger traced her name, it had been years since the accident, years since his world had shattered. The same pain bloomed again. He remembered the snowstorm he had did during his grieve. The snow was hip deep the next morning, and spring had come later than usual because of it. But he didn't care, all he felt was the loneliness and the pain the next day after he had cried his eyes out.

He gripped the top of the tomb stone until his knuckles turned whiter than usual. He trembled slightly as he shut his eyes tight in order not to let any tears fall. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop it," he said softly. "I should have been there, I should have come there sooner, I should have...done something," he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Merida. I miss you so much. I would do anything to be with you right now."

Suddenly, whispers filled his ears. It sounded as if there were several people whispering at each other. He jerked his head up and saw a wisp a few feet in front of him. He stood up from his spot and cautiously walked towards the blue floating thing. He reached out his hand as it flickered at him, the tip of his finger touched it and he was blinded by blue light. He jumped and shielded his eyes with his arm. When he lowered it down, what he saw made him widen his eyes.

There, standing in front of him again was the one he thought he would never see again.

His friend.

His family.

His love.

"Merida..." he whispered in awe and longing.

He stayed rooted to the spot as she glided towards him. Her hand reached out and cupped his face and he leaned into it. Merida smiled at him.

"Hello, Jack."

Something snapped inside him and he quickly pulled her into an embrace, wanting to feel her again. "This can't be real," he rasped. "You can't be here, I must be losing my mind. How? Just..." he hugged her tighter. "Oh, Merida..."

She stroked his head, soothing his heart with her gentle touch. She pulled back a little, wanting to look at his face. Cupping his face with both hands, she wiped a tear from his eye with her thumb. "I'm here, Jack," she cooed. "I'm here."

He covered her hand with his, amazed he could still touch her, feel her, even if she was a spirit. He sighed. "You have no idea how much I miss you," He kissed her forehead . "No idea how much I'm so thankful right now," He trailed down to her nose. "No idea," His lips barely touch hers, his breath ghosting her lips. "How much I love you." Then, he kissed her.

His lips grazed hers softly, recalling it to be soft just like he remembered, and was thrilled it had its apple taste just like last time. Suddenly intoxicated and unable to help himself, he pressed his lips greedily onto hers, wanting to taste her again. He could feel the excitement running inside his body as she answered just as feverishly, burying her fingers in his hair as he tighten his hold on her around her waist. He then started his way down to her neck, nipping on her collarbone, causing her to gasp. He made his way up, kissing softly at the end of her jawline, where her ear met her jaw. He ravished her lips again, stopping another gasp from her with one long kiss. He withdrew slightly to rest his forehead on hers, panting slightly as she played his hair at the nape of his head.

"I love you."

She closed her eyes, happy she was in his arms again.

"And I you."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was ultimately clichéd.


End file.
